backyard_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Korath/Guide
Brief Overview Korath is a unique Champion in many aspects. This is because Korath can be obtainable via an event, it is also the first Champion abilities, having not just one, but three abilities. Here is a more detailed information regarding Korath's specialties: *Korath is only obtainable via'' an event called Monster Madness, which you must take over Outpost (Yard) to obtain Korath and its abilities. *Korath has ''three abilities, which are Burn,' Breath of Fire', and Fists of Doom. *Korath's stats are very balanced. Although its health and damage are not as high as a Gorgo or a Drull can reach, Korath's stats are not lacking in any aspect. With these aspects in mind, Korath is very much valuable, and an achievement to obtain. Now, we will discuss the mechanics of using Korath. Read on and see how a great asset Korath really is. Attacking Korath is a multi-purpose Champion if it has the abilities as it can be used to kill other Champions, mess up Pathing, render Monster Bunkers useless, tank damage, and loot Resources. Its stats boasts high attack yet high health, meaning it can withstand whatever damage comes through his way while dishing out one. Pros and Cons Pros *Incredibly balanced, it's not lacking in any stat whatsoever. *Its abilities make it far too deadly, allowing it to kill a Defending Fomor, mess up pathing, and even go as far killing large groups of Bunker Monsters easily. *It can kill other Champions with ease. Drull, Gorgo, and even Fomor cannot survive against it. Cons *Limited Time Champion, meaning it's pretty hard to obtain. *Darn expensive to feed. You feed it with two KING WORMZERS. Worse if it's already maximum level, wherein it costs around 2 Million Magma each. Korath is pretty much all pros. Almost no cons, actually. The only problem with this Champion is that it's only available for a limited time, obtained only in an Event. But it's worth it, definitely. Abilities First, we'll discuss Korath's abilities, which makes Korath very, very, very valuable. A Korath without its two extra abilities is no less deadly, but with its abilities, Korath is near unstoppable! *'Burn' - Korath's innate ability, which gives damage over time to any Buildings or Monsters that Korath hits. The ability acts like Fang's Venom, which damages the Building/Monster even when the Fang dies. Same goes for Korath. *'Breath of Fire (BoF)' - This ability allows Korath to attack Aerial Monsters like Teratorns, Zafreeti, Vorgs, and Fomors. The only downside is, Korath will only deal one-fourth of its damage when using this ability. *'Fists of Doom (FoD)' - This ability allows Korath to deal splash damage within its radius. This ability allows Korath to kill groups/mobs/swarms of Monsters in just ONE HIT.. The ability also allows Korath to mess up Pathing, and even allows Korath to trigger Booby Traps within the ability range. Note: Korath's Breath of Fire and Fists of Doom abilities are only obtainable when you fill the Monster Madness Quota up to 200% and 300% respectively. Korath's other ability, Burn, is an innate ability that will instantly be obtained once Korath is obtained. Using Korath Korath can be pretty much used in any way you want. Messing up Pathing, killing Bunker Monsters, tanking Tower Damage, and looting Resources. Korath can do all of this because of its very balanced stats, giving Korath the ability to withstand and to devastate. And with abilities, Korath can kill a pesky defending Fomor, and mess up Pathing very easily. Korath is pretty easy to use with this aspects in mind. Sending Korath in with some D.A.V.E.s, Zafreeti, and Putty Rage thrown in, Korath and its Monster Allies will take on any kind of yard. Boxes, Quadrants, Spreads, and even Pathing-reliants will be destroyed by these Monsters, making Korath a fearsome attacker when used right. Korath's Burn ability allows Korath to kill high-health Champions like Gorgo, or even another Korath. To kill an opposing Korath, send in your Korath, attack the other Korath, then retreat. You need to wait while the other Korath is being stripped of its health. Do not end the attack, because if you do, the defending Korath will lose its Damage over Time effect, meaning you have to send Korath and hit the other one again. Korath's Breath of Fire ability is useful, because it can be used to kill that Defending Fomor which is pretty much a nuisance if you don't have any Aerial Targeting Monsters like D.A.V.E.s with rockets. However, this ability deals only one-fourth of the damage Korath would normally do when not using this ability. Korath's Fists of Doom ability can mess up Pathing, rendering Quadrants and Pathing-reliants useless, or it can kill a swarm of pesky Bunker Monsters that's unfortunate enough to get into Korath's way. Korath kills Bunker Monsters in mere seconds. If your Korath has the Fists of Doom ability, then fling Korath into a Pathing-reliant base, so Korath will mess up any Blocks and trigger any Booby Traps that will be done when Korath does the ability. Once Korath destroys all Pathing, send in your other Monsters. Korath will last longer when accompanied by Zafreeti or Putty Rage. Korath is also used to kill opposing Champions. Drull, Gorgo and Fomor are no match for Korath. Korath will kill Drulls and Gorgos easily. If Korath has the Breath of Fire ability, then Korath will kill Fomor effortlessly. If Korath, however, is fighting another Korath, then the victor will be depending on who hits first. Korath and Krallen is a decent combo. Krallen's Loot Buff will allow Korath to loot more Resources when attacking Resource Buildings. However, if the do not stay side-by-side, then the two Champions won't be really able to accomplish much when attacking a base. Defending Pros and Cons Pros *Pretty much kills a whole swarm of Monsters once it gets its Fists of Doom ability. *Can hit any kind of Monster, be it flying or burrowing. This is all thanks to its abilities. Cons *Again, you only obtain it via event, you must earn it in order to get it. Using and Countering Korath Korath, is a definitely a force to be reckoned with. Korath is perhaps the best Defending Monster in the game. Its powerful abilities surpasses Drull's swift killing power, Gorgo's near bottomless health, and Fomor's putty raged army. Korath's high health and high damage allows it to tank damage, while beat its enemies to a pulp, even without its abilities, Korath kills many. However, once Korath gets its 2 abilities, killing this Champion is near IMPOSSIBLE. Got a swarm of Teratorns eh? Korath kills them all with its Breath of Fire. Using a group of Monsters is no use against this killer beast. Not even a swarm of Balthazars can withstand a hit of its Fists of Doom ability, which kills a WHOLE GROUP of Monsters in just ONE HIT. However, killing Korath is possible. How? By fighting fire with fire, that is! You kill Korath simply by using another Korath. Hit the enemy Korath, then retreat your Korath. Korath's innate ability, which acts like Fang's venom, giving a damage-over-time effect, which then kills the opposing Korath. You can also use Venom Fangs if you don't have a Korath, but the Fangs will die easy once Korath uses Fists of Doom. Using other Champions to kill Korath is a no-no. You use your Drull to kill Korath. Drull damages Korath lots, but Korath has enough health to tank the hits. Korath can also damage Drull with just 10 hits. Once the Drull does 10 hits, resulting into 80,000 damage, Korath will still be left with a health of 95,000. Still a lot. Ok, so you use your Gorgo this time tanking Korath's hits. Too bad Korath has a burn effect, which kills your Gorgo faster. So this time, you use your Fomor, aerial targets cannot be hit by ground Monsters, right? Well, in Korath's case, no. Korath kills Fomor with its Breath of Fire, just in a few seconds. With all of these advantages in mind, Korath is definitely a recommended Champion for defending, even better than Drull, Gorgo, or Fomor! Conclusion Get this Champion. Korath is a MUST HAVE. High Health, High Damage. What more? 3 abilities? This Champion is definitely something. All I could say is, once there's another event for this guy, go for it. If you already have him, definitely use him. Category:Specific Guides